Succubus
by The Merciless207
Summary: "Cam, where are you!" The male farmer called into the mountain trail. he never got his answer before a beautiful hand graced from behind him, down his thigh, and onto his lower region. A warm breath on his neck making him shiver with arousal. "Hello darling, what are you doing out here? Should't you be in my bedroom? (supposed to be parody-like)


The crunching of leaves echoed throughout the mountain trail, right by a sweet little river near a town. A girl with blissfully long black hair walked through, her silver eyes glancing upon the trees, watching the owls as they stared back with her. Unlike the girl, the owls didn't watch out of curiosity, but out of a tinge of fear biting at them. She licked her lips in hunger.

She wore a long black shirt with red at the ends of each sleeve, her jean shorts a deep blue and scratched at the bottom. She walked with perfectly shaped hips, and thin hairless legs. Her shoes were bloody red with yellow at the very bottoms. Her facial features weren't nothing less of beautiful. long curly eye lashes laced around her cat-like eyes. Her iris was a mix of silver and the purest blue. Her mouth was a light pink, but it looked sweet enough to kiss, and her jawline was just right. She was nothing short of gorgeous.

She looked around her to find a nice place to sit next to the river. There she sat, looking at the night sky as she listened to owls hooting, critters creaking, and fish splashing. It seemed like it was around four in the early morning, she had went far and beyond just to get here, for she had heard of two separate towns in need of a new farmer. Now, she knew she wasn't the farmer they were looking for, it was a sweet girl named Lillian. Though, she could be Lillian if she wanted, she chose not to look like her. Not attractive enough.

As if on cue, she heard a cart crash not far from her. She grinned and slowly stood up to find the source of the sound. When she made it to the crash, she pondered how badly someone could have gotten off track to be able to do this, for all of Lillian's clothes were scattered place to place and her horse was wounded right next to the girl. The cart was in pieces. The dark haired girl chuckled with delight, walked up to the body of the girl. There she bent down and kissed the girl's unconscious lips, the scent of Lillian arousing the other female with interest and a sense of hunger and lust.

As she pulled away from the kiss, she grinned. Her short mission was complete. "You have a brother, do you not? He's supposed to live with you in konohona. That's just wonderful." She spoke to herself. She stood up with her Cheshire grin. She got what she needed. Information and a new 'friend' to get to know her prey with. As long as she could keep her separate from the other males, she'd be a good ally.

She began to walk away when she heard a groan. She turned around to find the knocked out girl not-so knocked out anymore. Lillian was beginning to sit up, and the raven haired girl couldn't believe her luck. This was the perfect moment to gain her trust, and maybe if she was lucky, her unknown helper will befriend her first thing. "Time for a little acting." She said to herself and pretended to be something else she knew she wasn't: caring. "Oh my goodness, are you ok?" She said going to the new farm girl's side.

Lillian sat up a little more and rubbed her head. "Y-yeah, just really hurting. Who are you?" She asked, confused on where she was. "Oh! That doesn't matter! What matters if you're ok, your in between the two towns of Konohana and bluebell, you crashed your cart and I believe your horse is hurt." At this the farmer gasped in realization. "Oh you're right!" And turned around to see the destruction of her supplies behind her. Then looked to her fallen and hurt horse. "Oh no! Buttercup!" She yelled and ran over to her dear pony.

It neighed in pain, and looked to her master with worry and a want to live. "Her leg, it looks broken." Lillian whispered, sadness biting her. The raven haired girl walked up to her "I'm so sorry, Come on. Lets try to make it to a town, specifically bluebell. They're animal specialists, and maybe they can save her leg." She said, patting the worried girl on the back. Lillian turned around and held out her hand to the stranger, and the other was caught off guard at this.

"Thank you, I haven't been here for long and yet I already found somebody nice. My name is Lillian, but you can just call me Lilly. What's your name?" She asked with a small smile, still worried for her horse. The raven took her hand and shook it and returned her smile with a grin of her own, but not of the same reasons. "My name is Sapphire, I was on the way here from the Sunshine Islands so I could talk to the bluebell mayor, and live here. I guess you're new too?" Sapphire said, grinning still from how easy this was.

"Yeah, same here. I'm planning to live with my brother, Phillip, down in Konohana. He's supposed to be here in a few days." She said and shrugged. "Now, I know we just met, but can you help me pick up my stuff and try to get it in side of my cart, no matter how broken it is? I'd rather not have critters inside of my clothes when I put them on."

'I don't want any critters inside your clothes either if it's one of my meals.' Sapphire thought to herself and nodded to her new friend. "Sure! I'd be glad to help!" So then they began to pick up the clothing, it was about four-thirty by the time they were done. It wasn't perfect, but the clothes were put in a semi-neat order inside the cart, and after patting the poor horse's head, Lillian and Sapphire went to Bluebell to find help.


End file.
